The Return of Mittens
''The Return of Mittens ''is an American hand-drawn animated action-adventure comedy series produced by Paramount Television Animation and Nickelodeon Animation Studios. It was released on April 5, 2017. The cartoon is the sequel to Mittens the Cat. It is darker than the original, but is still more family-friendly, as well as humorous and cartoony. Plot Twenty years after the events of Mittens the Cat finale, after defeating Lord Mousetoff, Mittens and Princess Sally return from a vacation, just to see Lord Mousetoff had returned and had succeeded in his lair from Kool Kingdom by taking it over by force, so they, along with their two children Johnny and Lori, must to stop Lord Mousetoff for good and save Kool Kingdom. Characters Heroes *'Mittens the Cat '(voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) - Mittens is a 38-years-old cat. He is still wearing his own clothes and having a long green scarf with his emblem on it. Mittens has an invincible heart and metal muscles to fight with Lord Mousetoff. *'Princess Sally '(voiced by Dionne Quan) - Princess Sally is a 35-years-old rabbit. She is now Mittens' wife, but she's still his best friend. *'Johnny' (voiced by Billy West in his Elroy Jetson impression) - Johnny is Mittens and Sally's 8-year old son. He is a gray cat. *'Lori' (voiced by Tress MacNeille in her Babs Bunny impression) - Lori is Mittens and Sally's 6-year old daughter. She is a light yellow rabbit. *'Isabelle the Fairy Canary '(voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - Isabelle is a magical fairy canary. She can help Mittens, Princess Sally, Johnny and Lori. *'Merlyn '(voiced by Charlie Adler) - Merlyn is a wizard duck. He can help Mittens, Princess Sally, Johnny, Lori and Isabelle. Allies *'Master Quack/"The Fool"' (voiced by Seth MacFarlane in a mixture of his Brian Griffin and Roger the Alien impressions) - A mysterious Swish-accented masked duck who inform Mittens, Princess Sally, Johnny and Lori about what happened to the place where they are after Lord Mousetoff took over Kool Kingdom. He is inspired by Shiek from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. *'Dr. Lion' (voiced by Paul Rugg) - TBD *'King Simmons' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - the king of Kool Kingdom who was overthown by Lord Mousetoff. He appears mainly in flashbacks and in a major role in the series finale. *'Birdie Hood' (voiced by TBD) - *'Susie Hood' (voiced by TBD) - *'Jack Hood' (voiced by TBD) - *'Flamingo Hood' (voiced by TBD) - Villains *'Lord Mousetoff '(voiced by Liam O'Brien) - Lord Mousetoff is an evil rat, but he is now a super powerful and more dangerous threat, since he gained ultimate flames, and took over Kool Kingdom. *'Penny '(voiced by Grey Griffin) - A woodpecker and Lord Moustoff's new second in command. She doesn't like cats and rabbits, especially Mittens and his family. *'Big Bully' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - Big Bully is an evil bulldog. He is one of Lord Mousetoff's helpers. Big Bully is also Mittens and Sally's old enemy. *'The Sheriff of Bearingham' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - an ruthless, self-righteous and cruel sheriff bear who is sent by Lord Mousetoff to capture Mittens and his family, but failing. *'Shadow' (voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) - Mittens' evil clone who doesn't work with Mousetoff. Production Development Writing Voices Animation The Return of Mittens shares the same animation from the original series. Music Episodes List of The Return of Mittens episodes Gallery Concept Art Official Artwork Mittens the Cat (The Return of Mittens).png|Mittens the Cat Mittens, Princess Sally, Johnny and Lori.png|Mittens, Princess Sally and their children Johnny and Lori. Opening Credits and Ending Credits Screenshots Trivia *Unlike the original series, this incarnation is more of a serial with a continuing story much like Samurai Jack, but unlike Samurai Jack, it is more comedic and lighter. **Despite being more family friendly, it is considered for some audiences as an adult show because of dark humor, adult jokes, hurtful words (such as censored) and violence, like Cow and Chicken/''I Am Weasel'', Regular Show, Rocko's Modern Life, The Problem Solverz and Breadwinners. *Billy West originally had supposed to reprise the role as Lord Mousetoff, but he had rejected the deal and decided voicing Johnny instead, as well as reprising his other roles from the original series. Lord Mousetoff was voiced by Liam O'Brien instead in the sequel series.